Darn that Dare
by Little-Miss-Red355
Summary: Everyone knew a wizard dare was just an unbreakable vow for minors. The only way out is by death. So why would he go into it without knowing what the dare was? The dare that idiot Black had agreed to, was to have sex with one Severus Snape.


Hey there readers. Just wanted to try my hand at a slash oneshot. Maybe if this goes well I'll make it into a story or something. Anyways, enjoy the story and remember it is a rated M slash so if you don't feel comfortable reading this please click the back arrow. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Wish I did but I don't.

Why him. Why him? And the Room of Requirements. Why the Room of Requirements? The one place he came to for safety and solitude was now about to become his hell hole. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit since the action that would take place here would actually make him a savior of sorts. But it's how he felt. He shuddered at the memory of how he got into this situation.

_Flashback_

"_YOU DID WHAT!" Severus shouted at the Marauder deemed 'Padfoot' in Dumbledore's office. Sirius Black looked to the ground in shame. "How could you do something so stupid! This is an all time low even for an idiot like you Black!"_

"_Now Severus," Dumbledore interjected. "While what Sirius did was irresponsible that matter can wait. We have more pressing issues at hand."_

_Sirius visibly winced, knowing he must have royally screwed up if Dumbledore was scolding him._

"_What can be more pressing than a wizard dare?" Severus snarled. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that a wizard dare was basically an unbreakable vow for minors. Once you swear to do whatever the dare was, within the set limitations of the participants, it was completely unbreakable and inescapable. Unless you count death as a suitable way to get out of it. For this very reason wizard dares were considered illegal in a school setting._

"_Your answer to the dare Severus. That is the more pressing issue." Dumbledore stated, all evidence of his usual twinkle dissolved into a hard stern expression._

_Severus stiffened considerably. His answer to the dare. Under any normal circumstances Severus would have remained calm and collected when it came to hard decisions. But never had he been faced with such a decision as this. The dare the idiot Black had agreed to without even knowing what is was, was to have sex with one Severus Snape._

_Sirius had still trained his eyes to the floor as he thought back on the day. A group of Slytherins were walking the corridors talking bad about whoever was unfortunate enough to be in their path. Sirius overhearing the conversation, just had to step in. Names were called, curses were said, and at the end of the confrontation a deal was made. If Sirius would accept a wizard dare made by a Slytherin and carry it out to term, the lot of them would forever leave him and his crew alone. Sirius, thinking he was invincible and could take anything they threw at him, immediately agreed. He should have known._

_While Snape was still seething at the news he looked toward Sirius. Tall, considered more than good looking to the students here, with medium length wavy brown hair and deep grey eyes. Strong chin and a slight muscular physique. The Gryffindor hero and a complete and utter prat. His worst enemy since he could remember. Still, looking at the down hearted boy in front of him Severus could not help his misguided feelings of pity. Did he really want Sirius to die? On any normal day the answer would have been an immediate yes. But only because the danger was never really present at the time. Now it was. Now if he didn't answer with a 'yes', Sirius Black would cease to be, as if he never was._

_With a heavy sigh and probably a slight moment of retardation, he gave his answer._

_End Flashback_

And here he was. Sent to the Room of Requirement for some "privacy" with his worst enemy. About to save his life, by ruining his own.

As he looked around the room he was surprised to see a change from the normal green and silver motif he was accustomed to creating. The walls were now a deep red and the stone floors a midnight black with white specks that rivaled the midnight sky itself. There were golden curtains on the walls although there were no windows and a cozy looking fireplace that shown bright in the far left corner. In front of the fireplace was a loveseat couch, also red, and a side table bearing what looked to be two goblets of pumpkin juice and a small tray of snacks. 'Teh. Stupid Gryffindor would conjure up a room like this' he thought with disdain.

As he continued to look about the room his eyes settled on his doom. His guillotine. His gallows. His electric chair. The bed. Again, he knew he was over exaggerating, but again he did not particularly care at the moment.

"Want to sit?" Sirius asked gesturing toward the couch.

"No thank you Black. The last thing I want to do is be that close to you for any longer than I have to. I don't want to catch fleas." Severus sneered.

"Oh shut up and sit Snape" Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

Severus only turned up his nose at the boy and scoffed. Sirius' eyes went from the light steel grey to a dark blue as he narrowed his eyes into slits. "Don't make me have to come over there and get you Snape. I promise you won't like it." He said threateningly.

Severus, with narrowed eyes and a glare that would scare the Dark Lord himself, slithered toward the couch and sat as far as he could away from Sirius. 'Only so I won't have to listen to that mongrel's loud mouth anymore' he told himself.

"There now. Isn't that better" he said with a victorious smirk. If the dark haired boy had been any lesser person he would have rolled his eyes at the dog's sarcastic comment. But he was a Snape and a Slytherin. Slytherin Snapes don't do that. So he had to settle with a death glare. This however, only seemed to widen the damn dog's smirk even more.

"Well," Severus started. "What do you want?" "Tell me about yourself." Sirius said.

The question caught the dark haired boy off guard. Why would his tormentor for almost half of his life want to know about him? He never stopped to ask about him when they first met, nor when he first picked on him, nor when he was hanging upside down with his trousers undone and forced to his ankles. He began to get angry. 'Just who the hell does he think he is!' Severus thought with a suppressed growl. 'Asking, no, TELLING me to tell him about me. This isn't some damn date show!'

Sirius must have seen the dark clouds of doom raging in Snape's mind. "Alright I guess I'll go first then." He intervened. "My name is Sirius Black III. I like to prank and have a good laugh. I don't like studying at all or potions. Hobbies include pranking, eating, and being with my mates. My dream for the future is to become an aurora."

Sirius looked at Severus expectantly. 'Does he really think I'm going to say anything.' Severus thought. Sirius sighed, "Come off it Snape. Just tell me so we can do this already."

Severus, upon being reminded of the dreadful task tensed. "Fine. My name is Severus Snape. I hate a lot of things and don't really like much. I have many hobbies. My dreams are none of your business as are my goals in life." (Little modified exert from Naruto. Have to give the credit.)

Sirius' eye twitched slightly. "So…I only got your name. Which I already knew." Severus smirked at his aggravation. But before he could utter a witty remark on the subject he was looking up at the ceiling from his new position on his back with Sirius straddling him.

"You think you're so cute don't you." Sirius sneered. "Well if you want to skip all the formalities and get straight to the _fun_ then so be it." With that, Sirius attached his lips with Severus'.

Severus' eyes were wide with surprise at the invasion of space on his person. Sirius' lips were surprisingly soft as were the hands that held his above his head and when Severus thought his eyes could not possibly open any wider, the boy on top of him slowly began to trace the outline of his pursed lips with his tongue.

Shocked by the sudden wetness on his mouth Severus let out a small gasp. That was all that was needed for the Marauder. Sirius thrust his tongue inside the Slytherin's small mouth and began to trace small circles on his tongue, trying to coax the appendage to come out and play. Though he hated to admit it (and would never do so out loud), Snape ceased to wonder why Sirius was known most for his skilled lips around the school.

Just as he felt his will slipping and was about to respond to the playful tongue in his mouth, the animagus tore his lips away from the Slytherin and attached them to his throat instead. He released Severus' hands from his hold and went to work on the button down shirt the Slytherin wore. Sucking and gently nipping at his neck, Sirius worked his way down his chest, kissing spots at random.

By the time he had gotten the shirt completely off Snape was in already in shambles. His eyes screwed shut as if trying to block out the unstoppable pleasure being brought to him. Hisses and soft pants coming through his slightly open mouth as his fingers blindly grabbed at the air above him. But it was when Sirius got to one pink nipple that Severus let out a real moan.

Sirius twirled the nipple in his warm mouth, eyes half lidded with the pleasure of watching Severus squirm, one of his hands playing with the other nipple and the other hand working on the dark haired boy's pants. When he finally got the boys pants down low enough for his liking he switched to the other nipple and began to undress himself as well. Stopping only to pull the shirt from over his head then diving right back to kiss and lick the young Slytherin's body up and down.

By the time Sirius had gotten to the lip of Severus' boxers/briefs there was already a welcome tent waiting for him there. He grabbed the elongated appendage and started to pump it slowly. By this time Snape had all but bitten threw his lip trying to repress the moans that most desperately wanted to come out. Once he took the head in his mouth however, pride be damned, this delectable torture felt too good. Severus panted and moaned as Sirius' skilled tongue worked its way over his hard cock. Circling around the head and dipping into the slit was maddening in itself, but when Sirius completely took him into his mouth is when he completely lost his mind. Moans shook his body as the shaggy headed boy bobbed his head up and down along the shaking boy's cock. Severus' hands, though freed a long time ago and still above his head, moved down to the mass of dark chocolate waves bobbing on his lower region. Sirius, spurred on even more by the feel of hands grasping his hair, moaned around his cock in delight, the vibrations becoming too much for Severus as he bucked widely into the Gryffindor's mouth. With a strangled cry, he finally found his release in the waiting mouth of one Sirius Black.

As Severus came down from his high he realized how very foolish he must have sounded or looked. Moaning and whimpering like some wonton bitch in heat. He felt his cheeks heat up with an unmistakable blush as he turned his head to try to hide it. He was so caught up in his thoughts and his aftermath glow that he didn't notice Sirius carrying him to the bed and positioning himself between his spread legs.

Severus took this time to get a good look at what was about to enter into him. Sirius' member was most certainly above the average scale. Not that he had seen many manhoods before mind you. It stood at attention about 8 inches long and almost 2 ½ wide. The tip glistened with pre cum as it twitched every so often. As if it knew Severus was watching and wanted to show off by waving.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Sirius asked as he placed Severus' legs above his hips. The only response he got was a deeper blush and a scowl.

"What do you think you twit." Severus snapped.

Sirius smirked, "Heh. Then this will most definitely be a shock. Just bear with me though. I'll be gentle."

Sirius spit on his hands and began to rub the homemade lube on his member. Soft strokes back and forth that almost had Severus moaning as he looked through half lidded eyes. Sirius aligned himself with his pink pucker and began the process.

As he pushed into him Severus found in him a feeling he had rarely in his life experienced outside of the Marauders teasing. Pain. Intense, masochist, real, physical, pain. He of course had seen Sirius' length before it went into him, and while he knew it was quite above average, he had never thought it would cause this much of a fuss. It felt as if someone was trying to drive a tractor threw his cheeks with razor sharp blades cutting in at every corner. He ground his teeth and clenched his hands into fists about the comforter. The pain was so intense that he almost didn't notice the large yet soft hands gently rubbing his thighs as a way of comfort, the strong chest radiating its warmth directly above his own, or the hot breath on his ear whispering soft nothings in an effort to calm him. Almost.

"What do you think you're doing!" Severus ground out between clenched teeth with the best 'Snape Scowl' he could manage in his current… position. "I'm not one of your little one night stand virgin girls who weep at the drop of a hat. Just move so we can get this over with."

Sirius chuckled above him. "As you wish" he said as he started to pull out slowly.

He pushed back in slowly and Severus, unable to contain himself any longer, threw back his head with a hiss of pain. 'Merlin,' he thought, 'Those girls had NO idea what they were talking about when they said sex was the greatest thing on the planet.' Just as he was about to tell Sirius to stop something struck inside of him like lighting. He could not contain his gasp of surprise and pleasure as his eyes shot open. Sirius, who had up until now been watching the small boy's every move to try and make this as painless as possible, got a happy smirk on his lips and angled himself in the direction again.

Again Severus gasped in pleasure as Sirius hit that spot that made him tingle all over. He tried to contain himself and show a little dignity despite his situation, but one word, one single word, sent him over the edge and into abyss.

"Severus." Sirius sighed in pleasure. It was barely audible but Severus heard it. His name. His NAME. Not Snape, not Snivellus, not even the Greasy Slytherin Bat. Severus. The way Sirius had said his name struck a cord in him he didn't even know he had.

"Sa-Say it again." He stammered as Sirius gently thrust inside him. "Severus." Sirius sighed again. A little louder this time. "Again." Severus demanded starting to loose himself all over again to the waves of pleasure as Sirius began to rock faster and harder. This time Sirius looked him dead in the eye. A look that said so much, with so little words. That something was happening. Something was not the same as before. Something was starting anew. Right here. Right now. "Severus" he moaned. With that, Severus leaned up and kissed Sirius.

Sirius moaned into the kiss as he started to thrust into the withering boy beneath him with a new sensation and fire. The two tongues battled for dominance as they clung to each other in a desperate attempt to get as close as humanly possible. When the kiss finally broke for some much needed air the two of them were panting and moaning beyond all belief.

"Say it Severus." Sirius moaned out. "Li-like I said yours. Say my name." "Sirius." Severus panted softly. "Louder." Sirius groaned in pleasure. "Si-sirius." Severus moaned. "Louder!" Sirius demanded as he began to thrust widely in and out of the shaking boy beneath him. "Sirius! Oh Merlin Sirius! Yes! Don't stop! Oh Sirius!" Severus screamed as he sky rocketed over the top and emptied himself on their chests. The combined effects of hearing his own name screamed in such an arousing fashion and Severus' walls clenching around him was too much for the boy as he emptied his seed inside of his lover.

Too tired to move Sirius fell beside Severus on the bed. They both lay there panting from their session, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex. Arms and legs crisscrossed in every which way and foreheads pressed against each other. Finally, Severus recovered enough strength to ask, "It was only a one time deal right? Your dare."

Sirius lay there in thought for a while. "Yea. I'm pretty sure they only meant once." He answered.

For a moment Severus felt a twinge of sadness at the answer. "Well good then." He said trying to sound as sure as he wanted.

Sirius opened his eyes to stare into the dark ebony pools, "Unless," he started "you wanted it to happen again." Right after he said that he knew he had been too direct.

Severus scoffed, "Not even in your dreams Black. Why would I want this a second time."

Sirius only smiled. "Well what if _I_ wanted it a second time?" he said while looking directly into the Slytherin's mystic black eyes.

Severus blushed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately he thought. "Well I suppose I'd take it under consideration." He murmured. "But don't think it's an automatic yes whenever you want it!" he added quickly.

Sirius chuckled and pulled the smaller boy to his person. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said as he drifted off to sleep with his new lover. "Goodnight Severus."

"And no more cuddling either. I'm not a female."

"Goodnight Severus."

All done. Tell me what you think please


End file.
